1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headlamp for a two-wheel vehicle and more particularly to a two-wheel vehicle headlamp in which the inside of the headlamp is illuminated when the headlamp is not radiating light.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Nos. 10-255513 and 6-255419 discloses a headlamp for a vehicle in which when the headlamp is not radiating light, i.e., when neither high beam nor low-beam is not being radiated, the light source of a position lamp or a clearance lamp is lit, so that the inside of the headlamp is brightened, thus indicating the existence of the vehicle.
The vehicular headlamp disclosed in the above-described related art shows the existence of the vehicle using part of the light of the position lamp or clearance lamp; however, there is no indication of making the periphery of a reflector brightened using the reflective portion of the lamp. Therefore, the vehicular headlamp of this related art does not strongly indicate the existence of the vehicle, and thus, it is difficult to confirm the existence of the vehicle from the distance. Also, when the headlamp is viewed from the outside, only a part of the inside of the headlamp is lit brightly, giving a poor appearance.